Everybody meet Spiderman
by junkie munkie
Summary: Turns out he didn't need to be introduced. Each of them had already met him before. Most knew him as Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avengers or Spider-man.**

* * *

**Meeting Steve-**

He'd been swinging down fourth and main trying to avoid the latest police squadron out for his head. Though to be fair, once they'd realised that it wasn't him that had killed captain Stacy and that he'd helped save the city from Dr. Connors, most of the polices' effort aimed at arresting him, became half-hearted at best.

Maybe it was due to the four and a half hours of sleep he'd gotten last night or the fact that he hadn't eaten anything in the last eight hours, but whatever it was that had caused him to be sloppy, he promised himself to never let it happen again. He'd honestly thought that the mugger didn't have a gun, 'cause really who uses a knife to mug someone when they have a gun? So between getting shot in the arm and heading in the complete wrong direction to home to avoid the police, Peter thought that this night couldn't get any worse.

He was wrong. He'd just landed in an oddly familiar part of town. Following his instincts he walked over to a slight collapse in the roof and after bending down to peek inside, realised that it was the gym he'd fallen into on a previous night out.

Knowing he'd have to wait at least 20 minutes before that cops would give up he decided to wait inside the gym where it was more sheltered until they'd moved on.

Nimbly hopping through the hole he landed in a crouch in the centre of a wrestling ring.

Standing at full height again, he pulled his mask off. The mask was dead useful to hide his identity, but pretty crap for breathing. Hearing the whoosh of a heavy object moving through the air he whirled instinctively, ready to fight when he heard the 'thump thump' sound followed by the whooshing sound again..

Climbing out of the ring he cautiously made his way over, sticking to the shadows to hide his face. He caught sight of a tall blonde man, that looked like he was dealing with some issues. Peter was just about to subtlety backtrack when the punching bag was knocked to the ground due to a sharp right cross from the man. Peter couldn't stop himself from letting out a whistle of appreciation.

The man paused in place on his way to hang another punching bag and turned towards peter, only realising then that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Who's there? "

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt", Peter said quickly. Taking a step back, as if to flee, Peter halted when he heard the sad tone in the next words.

"Wait don't go.", the man said reaching towards Peter with his left hand, dropping the punching bag as he took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I've just been having a bad day...week."

Taking a deep breath he started again.

"Hi, my name is Steve. What's yours?"

* * *

**Meeting Tony-**

Tony was on a roll, so far he'd avoided seven meetings and flirted and bedazzled his way out of four possible lawsuits for speaking to truthfully about some things.

Just as he was about to head for an early lunch, he was stopped dead in his tracks by Peppers no nonsense stance.

"Tony, you can't keep skipping all your appointments. I thought we'd come to an agreement about this."

"Ahhh, no. You came to an agreement with yourself. I just nodded to hasten the process"

"Well you're not skipping your next one. You have a people's party to attend, you're the guest of honour. They already had this booked for over a year; you'd promised you'd go. Don't even think of missing it, you owe me at least one attended party for that San Francisco incident.

"Ahhhh Pep, way to hang that over a guy. Fine but I'm not doing any PR stuff, that's what I have you for."

"You'll give a small speech, and we'll call it even. Deal?"

"Deal." He replied, already moving past her, before she could make "deals".

"It starts at 7:30 sharp!" she shouted at his retreating form.

-LINE BREAK POV CHANGE TO PETER-

There was something about these Stark Galas that made him uncomfortable. Hell any other day he'd probably kill to be invited to one. But since he'd been sent to take pictures of Tony Stark, ten minutes ago by J. Johnson because his photos weren't completely terrible and they needed someone to cover the event, meant that he hadn't got the chance to change clothes. So being his fashionable self he stood out like a sore thumb with his jeans, t-shirt/hoodie and converse combination.

He'd been hoping that he could just lay low over by one of the walls until Mr. Stark arrived, take some pictures and then head home. Hell he was so exhausted from his patrol last night that the last thing on his mind was traversing the crowds to pester one of his hero's with science question.

Letting out a sigh, he stole some sort of prawn thing from one of the passing servers and lent back against the wall to eat and wait.

"Well someone certainly dressed for the occasion. You should try the little spinach pie thing, tastes pretty good."

Slightly shocked that anyone was able to approach him with his senses alerting him, Peter flinched before turning to face the host of the party. Pushing off from the wall so he wasn't leaning slouched against it anymore, Peter proceeded to try and apologise for his appearance.

"Oh stop it, there's no need. Hell if it wasn't for Pepper, I'd probably be dressed the same...Well except for the t-shirt. Honestly 'Dead by Sunrise', doesn't anyone know good music anymore!?. It's gotta be rock all the way or naught, nothing beats a bit of AC/DC."

It was probably the exhaustion that cause his impoliteness ,Aunt May would kill him if she knew what he was about to say.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with 'Dead by Sunrise'. For all we know they could rise and become the AC/DC of this age. They just haven't had enough time to...marinade. And it's not like AC/DC are still stilling producing music. If there not in the charts how are people supposed to know them and like their stuff. Not that there's anything good in the charts. It's all crappy dance music." Realising that he'd just ranted at TONY STARK, who was standing there looking both shocked and amused Peter went red and squeaked out an embarrassed "sorry".

"Ahhh no, that was funny. You talked back, I like that, usually I'm surrounded by yes-men and vultures. So your here for what, judging from that camera I'd say a photo of my perfect form?"

Tony said as he reached for the camera around Peter's neck, switching it on and proceeded to throw his arm around Peter to take a selfie of the two of them.

"Perfect, I swear it's like I can't take a bad photo."

Peter is stunned. Tony Stark had just taken a picture on HIS camera, of Tony AND Peter.

"What was that a bad picture of you, did you want a re-do? Or are you going to take another for my close-up? He said easily, grinning at Peter's slack expression.

"ummm, ahhhh, another?" Peter muttered, embarrassed at his own response.

"No problem kid. Any pose you want, I've recently got the bodybuilder one down to a 'T'."

"Ah, no just stand there and I'll just do the rest."

After a about two minutes of photos Peter said he was done. He handed the camera to Tony to look at. "Hey, these aren't bad. How'd you know my left side's my good sid-" He cut off, and reached into his pocket, taking out his phone. He sighed, handing the camera back to Peter

."Looks like, the public awaits. I'll see you around kid. Send me those photos?"

**-LINE BREAK POV CHANGE TO TONY-**

"Hmmm, what's this?", clicking on an email from a Peter P., Tony found attached copies of the photos from the previous night.

* * *

**Meeting Natasha-**

Visiting a shop like this was something Peter never thought he'd do.

After having one to many incidents with his suit tearing, Peter decided to use his old friend "the internet" to help find something more durable.

A lot of weird sites popped up, some which advertised S&amp;M outfits and others skin tight latex bodysuits, eventually Peter found a specialized retailer situated right in Manhattan.

After checking the opening hours, he decided there was no time like the present.

He had no idea why he was standing outside, hell it made him look even more suspicious, but hell the outfits in the front window consisted of nothing but lingerie.

"Get a grip Peter, you're already here, just walk in.", he said trying to psych himself up.

After finally entering he was pleasantly surprised with the interior, it didn't seem burlesque-ish at all. It actually looked like any other shop, the low lighting and soft music, lulling him into a content state.

He walked more relaxed up to the main counter.

"Uhh hi, I saw on your site that you have durable materials for sale. I was hoping to buy about ten metres of it in white if possible."

**-SOME TIME HAS PASSED -**

"In again Peter? I swear someday you'll have to tell me what you're using this stuff for. You're one of my most regular customer."

"Hi Jane, yeah someday maybe. Can I get twenty metres this time? It should last me a bit longer then."

"Sure thing sweetie, you can take a seat. I'll be back in a few. And don't bother ogling Natasha she's waaay out of your league." She said winking before heading towards a backroom.

"I have a girlfriend, you know!" Peter replied blushing as he took a seat near Natasha."Uh hi, sorry about that."

"It's no problem." She looked him up and down. "You don't look like you'd be a frequent shopper here."

"Oh, I'm not here for any of the clothes. Jane sells this really sturdy material, that I need...a lot of." he finished lamely. 'Oh god between the outfits this shop sells and the sturdy/durable material he needed, she probably thought he was some sex, crazed fiend who made his own "special clothes"!'

She must have read his thought because she gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I think you're making special suits for yourself. I also buy from there other material range. And your right, it is very durable." She said rising to stand. She walked towards the counter, coming to stop just before it as Jane walked back into the front of the shop.

"Aaaand here we are Nat. Hope everything's good. I'll see you 'round?", Jane asked handing over a bag containing her purchase.

"Sure, I'll be back. Oh and you should ask about their new material, it's not nearly as durable but you can really breathe in it. See you Kid." She said, before walking out of the shop.

"...awwww, it's so cute to see my too best customers getting along. Did you want me to text you the next time she's in?" Jane teased.

"Jaaaane, I already told you, I have a girlfriend. Is my stuff ready? And what's this new breathable material she mentioned?

* * *

**Meeting Clint-**

He knew he was probably a little too old for them, but he hadn't been to an arcade in years and the thought of one brought back good memories.

As he walked in, secretly glad to see other adults amongst the throngs of teenagers, he scoped the place out. He walked casually around the place seeing what games they had. From the looks of it something called Dance Nation was very popular, there was a large group, standing around watching two players fighting it out.

Deciding to stick with the ever manly and safe option he chose a racing game. He smiled when he realised that this specific game contained another of his childhood favourites. SuperMario.

Sitting into one of the two seats, he popped the money into the slot and started the race.

After twenty minutes and some cursing he was pleased to see that he'd claimed first on the leader board.

He then proceeded to check out the other amusements available, seeing it he could make a clean sweep at the leader board.

He headed to another game, a shooting one this time. It would probably be considered cheating due to his proficiency with the weapon, but he didn't care.

It only took him eight minutes to reach the high score on this game, knocking the previous leader off the board. Some random guy called 'Peter'. Wait, hadn't that been the name at the top of the mariocart racing game too?

After checking that it was indeed the aforementioned 'Peter', Clint decided to check the other games. Seemed the guy was a regular, as his name held the top spot in most games.

With nothing else to do today Clint decided to accept the challenge and started to play the next game. His goal, to knock this Peter guy off the top spot.

**-LINE BREAK POV CHANGE TO PETER-**

"Come on, just one game. I'll even do the girls part on the dance machine afterwards."

"Ok, ok. Fine, just one game. And you can buy me an ice cream later instead."

"Yes! You are so awesome. I still can't believe you haven't played this before. I'm such a regular here, me and the staff are practically family. I'll let you pick the course and players, we got loads of time since we're not playing for top score. I've already won that privilege." Peter boasted as they sat into the seat.

After three games, Gwen needed to go to the toilet. She told him she'd be back which convinced Peter to just stay. He decided to play another by himself against the machine.

Knowing all the tracks and tricks of the game , he was mainly aiming for best time.

He finished first with a good time of 2minutes 34 seconds. Waiting to check his previous score, he was shocked to see, that he wasn't first on the leader board anymore.

Peter seeing that he'd missed the best time by two seconds, beaten by come guy named Clint.

Seeing Gwen returning, he vowed to come back and right this terrible wrong.

**-LINE BREAK POV CHANGE BACK TO CLINT-**

He'd been able to return a lot sooner than he thuoght, only two weeks had passed.

Seating himself into the vacant mariocart racer he started to play.

When the race ended he waited to see the score.

"well I'll be damned.", Clint said aloud. This Peter guy had beaten him again.

"Well, we can't be having that." he muttered, inserting money into the machine to play again.

**-LINE BREAK -**

After that it sort of became a weird cat and mouse thing. One of them always chasing after the other, trying to beat the others previous score.

**-LINE BREAK POV CHANGE TO CLINT-**

It was a Thursday the next time he came in. He headed straight for the game.

After sitting down, he started to insert the money just as he was putting his last quarter in. A guy slid into the seat adjacent.

He didn't say anything, just starting putting money into his machine.

After they'd both picked there characters, the course, they began to play.

The guy was good, but Clint liked to think he was better.

**-LINE BREAK POV CHANGE TO PETER-**

There was currently only two laps left in the race and they were both giving it everything.

The other player,who Peter was assuming was the elusive Clint, was currently in first place, (but not for long if Peter had any say). He'd chosen Funky-Kong as his avatar.

After choosing Waluigi as his avatar.

They were coming up to the last lap, Both were leaning right back in the seats, right foot flat on the floor. Stupidly hoping the the more force they put on the acceleration pedal, the faster they'd go.

"Come on, come on, come on, get the box, get the box." Peter chanted to himself.

Peter was getting annoyed, he'd been hitting every box, but they all contained useless stuff, banana peels and oil. How was that supposed to help him get ahead!

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Peter repeated, of all the luck, the other guy had managed to get a turtle shell to throw at him. There was no way he'd be able to escape that.

After being hit, and waiting for his character to revive, he noticed the distance between them had grown. The other player only had a third of the course left, Peter still had a little over half way to go, with a box fastly approaching.

Knowing he probably wouldn't win, but decided to at least finish with a good time. He played on.

He got the box.

Peter was stunned.

He'd gotten a bullet!

He was currently in a nervous yet hopeful state. He let the bullet carry him closer to the other player. Could he do it? Could he really catch up?

Peter was trembling with nervous energy. He'd just past the other player. He was literally inches a head. Little bit more and he'd win...YESSS!

He'd done it!

He'd WON.

Peter threw his arms in the air, letting out a shout of victory. He turned towards Clint who,sat slouched in defeat. Lowering his arms, embarrassed that he'd shouted he turned back and typed in his name, just after he'd pressed enter, the other guy spoke.

**-LINE BREAK POV CHANGE TO CLINT-**

"Oh thank god!" he said in relief. Seeing the confused look on other's face he explained. "I thought I'd just lost to two people at this game. Turns out i you're the same person. You must be Peter."

* * *

**And lastly Meeting bruce-**

It felt kind of weird, an odd sense of nakedness but he was glad he'd done it.

A day off was exactly what he needed, no suit, no police monitor, nothing.

He'd decided that with the decline in crime recently, thanks to yours truly, that he could afford to take a day off.

And then he just had to walk past that one alley, where some guy was getting mugged.

Peter let out a loud sigh, he was really starting to feel the whole 'magnet for bad luck' thing was real.

Realising his conscience would never let him ignore it, he turned down the alley to help the poor guy out. He took out his phone and opened the media app, finding the record video option, he opened it and then said:

"Seriously guys, daylight robbery? What did you skip the 'how to be a petty criminal day' at the local club house?"

The two guys whirled when they heard him speak, seeing that it was only a skinny kid they relaxed again.

"How 'bout you just keep walking kid. And maybe we won't have to hurt you." One of them said casually waving a pocket knife around.

"Sorry guys, no can do. I think it's a defect I was born with, just can't seem to leave idiots alone. So how about you guys just stop what you're doing, leave and we'll call it even. Deal?"

"You must be real stupid kid, there's two of us and only one of you. Now get lost" the second thug said, coming closer trying to intimidate Peter.

"Think I'm pretty good here. Say hi to the police, cause you'll be seeing them shortly" he said waving the phone, that they'd only now begun to notice.

"You sonova." One of them said before charging towrds him, being used to this from his...other job, he gauged the distance and just when the guy was about to punch him in the face, he took a step back, unbalancing the guy, letting the guys momentum carry him to the ground. After that all Peter had to do was walk past him.

The other thug seeing his friend tumble to the ground, decided that he'd have a better chance of taking Peter down than his friend did, also charged him holding the knife out in front of him.

Using his enhanced speed Peter reached past the knife and used the man's propulsion to fling him past Peter into the other downed thug.

Two seconds later there was a cry of pain. Apparently the guy with the knife had stabbed his friend in the leg. Peter watched as the guy who'd just stabbed his friend started apologising.

"You might want to take your frined to the hospital. Oh and don't take the knife out, it's stopping the blood from coming out, try not to jostle it either." Peter chipped in. Peter watched as the two of them hobbled out of the alley before turning to face the other man.

"Hey, are you ok there? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Uh, no they didn't. And ...and thank you for that, I don't think many people would've even bothered helping." The man replied, picking up some stuff that'd fallen out of his bag, probably dropped when the guys had dragged him into the alley.

"It's no problem. I was waiting for a friend, but they got delayed. I was thinking of getting some coffee or something. You wanna join me?"

"I er wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, no one likes to eat alone. Ever been to Sanchez's? They make a great cappucino." Peter said stand at the entrance of the alley, letting the sun warm his face as he waited for the other man.

" I'm Peter by the way." He said kindly, turning hand outstretched in greeting.

The man walked towards him putting the last of his things in his bag. He looked up.

"Oh My God! You're Bruce Banner?" Peter said in an excited voice.

The other man flinched, shoulders tensing. He looked weary but nodded in confirmation.

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm meeting you. I am a HUGE fan. I've read your article on how radiation can effect the genome leading to leap in evoltion producing superior organism. It was incredible."

Peter had managed to say all that in one breathe and looked like he was about to pass out, he was so overjoyed at the chance of meeting the man.

Bruce's eyebrows shot up, that was not the reaction he was expecting from someone who knew who he was.

* * *

**Feedback is always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything.**

**Well crap, got some reviews asking for another chapter. Also sorry about the slow release, I haven't been hit with inspiration.**

**I don't have a clue where this is going so bear with me while I set something up.**

**Also like to thank serialkeller for being a beta for this as it was a mess of mistakes before this.**

**Ok, here we go.**

* * *

"Soooo, what's the dealie with the funky map on your neck? I mean it sort of looks like blood poisoning, you know the discolouration, the ashen skin tone, the...but maybe 'cause it's you, it's probably just an aftermath of a night out or something." Peter said realising he was rambling and that he may have been intruding on the other man's life.

"Yeah Kid, it was a night out. You ever been to Disco Inferno? I know, worst name ever. They have a crew of tattoo artists in the club that will paint you eight ways from Sunday. Got this baby done last night. And don't worry my lovely complexion shall right itself after a couple of hours, gotta love the joys of a hangover." Tony said, taking a large gulp of his espresso macchiato before sinking lower in the armchair, that he'd dibs'd when they'd entered the coffee shop.

Seriously who was the adult here?

"How much did you drink? I mean, I don't think I've ever looked that bad after a night out." Peter winced, realising he'd revealed something to the blackmail king.

"What what what?! Is this innocent, YOUNG Peter confessing to underage drinking? I don't know if I should be proud or not about the influence I'm having on you. Next you'll be dressing up like a superhero and saving the city!"

"Ahahaha, yeah right, that's exactly what I'll be doing. Will probably have to have red somewhere in it, to subtly honour you." Peter replied hastily, trying to hide how Tony's words had initially froze him, thinking Tony'd figured out who he was.

"Ah Peter not so loud, have some compassion for my sensitive ears. Now go on, tell me EVERYTHING about this night of debauchery, I always wondered what the youth got up to on a night out."

"...You know you gave me enough ammo in that last sentence to call you old for the rest of your life, right?" Peter said, an evil smirk flitting its way onto his face.

"What and your admission of underage drinking ain't ammo, I wonder what your Aunt would say?" A smirk to match sliding onto Tony's, his eyes flashed with challenge.

"DON'T even think about it Tony, or I'll call Pepper and tell her where you are." Peter replied.

"Really, bringing out the big guns already? ...Fine. So, how are things with the blonde?"

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Ok, I'm pretty sure you weren't out partying last night, since I saw you on TV, saving those people in Easton. So spill, what are the marks?" Peter said stubbornly.

He'd gotten last period off and decided to go meet Tony. The man emailed him every-so-often to let him know when he'd be in the area and really the man was always free unless an emergency came up. It was still surreal and cool how he could just hang with the man, apparently treating the guy like anyone else meant you had a chance at being on Tony's friend list

Plus Gwen had to collect her brother from school, so Peter had time to kill before heading out on his patrol.

He'd planned on dragging Tony to the opening of a new comic book store; it also sold old school rock memorabilia, which would make Tony happy. However when he saw the marks...

"What, not even a 'hello'?" Tony replied trying to deflect from the topic. He moved towards the kitchen, ordering JARVIS to make him another, (whatever that was).

After the drink had been made and downed, Tony looked up to see Peter still looking at him with a determined, if slightly worried look on his face.

"It's... it's a side effect from using the reactor. The palladium core is decomposing." Tony told him.

Peter's mind whirled, the comprehension causing him to drop back into a nearby seat.

"But that means...how far has it advanced?Can you stop it? How you tried to find a replacement?" asked Pete, voice rising as he talked, his words jumbling together.

"It's about 23% percent gone, should have around 8-12 months. The suit hastens it. I've already looked into a replacement, none are able to support the reactor." He calmly told Peter, watching Peter's reaction, as if concerned how he'd take the news.

Yeah, concerned for Peter, as if PETER was the one dying, not the other way round.

"We're gonna fix this." He bit out. Peter's mind raced, he briefly wondered if Bruce would be able to help.

* * *

Bruce despite certain circumstance was enjoying life. He still missed having a proper bed and regular showers, but honestly, life was good.

He almost hated to give the Kid all the praise but, it probably started when he met Peter.

They just clicked, it might have also helped that the Kid treated him like an actual person. That coffee they'd gotten and the hero worship, wasn't so bad either.

They kept in touch via private chats on random sites. He went by the very unoriginal name of 'Mr. Green', Peter by the name 'Delicious 3.14'. It was a stupid joke, but it made Bruce smile every time.

Peter had been very understanding of his current nomadic status and knowing that Bruce didn't always have access to the internet, radio or TV. Tried to keep him up to date on most things, when they did talk. Hell he'd even created an email address for him under Peter's name, for when they didn't.

There conversations ranged from the frivolous to personal.

After Peter had missed one of their bi-weekly chats, Bruce became slightly concerned. When they next met up, Peter ended up admitting that he was now a superhero that went by the name of 'Spiderman'. Needless to say, that was not something that Bruce had ever expected. Slightly shocked he waited patiently until Peter felt the need to share more and was encouraging and supportive as he recounted the whole story.

After that they talked about how patrols went and if Peter's abilities had finished developing. Bruce was extremely excited to learn that Peter had made his own 'web-shooters', as he called them, from scratch.

Bruce had been content, so when some secret corps sent by General Ross caught up with him, and made him go Hulk, he was less than pleased.

He'd ended up destroying a small nearby village, an old man that had lived there had died in the crossfire.

He didn't talk to Peter for three weeks.

When he did, his first words were: "Looks like you can't kill a monster."

Stumped by that line. Peter proceeded to inquire about it. Bruce eventually told him about Ross, the soldiers and the old man. He told him how people would always get caught in the middle, so what better way to stop that, than to stop him. He told Peter how he'd taken one of the guns, he'd found on the ground and walked into the forest. He told him, how he kept walking until he night fell, that he sat down and put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. How everything had gone black and that he'd woken up the next day naked. That the other guy just wouldn't let him die.

Bruce was cowed when Peter started to rant about how stupid he was and how he couldn't believe that Bruce would just leave him without saying anything. Then he shouted about maybe the other guy wasn't trying to ruin his life, but save it. That it wasn't like Bruce ever asked the Hulk what he wanted. That the Hulk only ever came out when Bruce was in danger or needed help.

After twenty minutes of scolding Bruce apologised and promised to never do anything like that again.

Peter deciding that Bruce had suffered enough moved onto a different topic. He mentioned the upcoming Grand Prix in Monaco. And that he was making a playlist for a friend and was wondering if Bruce had any suggestions of any music or films from the last fifty years, teasingly saying that Bruce was old enough to know all the classics. They chatted for another hour before Peter said he had to go.

Things returned to normal for the next few months.

Then one day when Peter called his tone was different. What he said caught Bruce's attention.

"I need your help with something. What do you know about palladium?"

* * *

At first Peter thought that Steve was just a little ...slow. He always seemed confused whenever Peter mentioned things. When Peter inquired about this on one of their meetings, Steve said he'd been asleep for a long time. Peter felt like a complete idiot, for pointing out how out of place the man seemed. (Good lord, the man might've been in a coma for years!) Peter vowed to help him catch up and learn how to use everything he bought.

There was something niggling at him about Steve. Like they'd met before or that there was something he should remember about him.

It wasn't until he was sitting in the kitchen with Aunt May and he saw an ad on TV for Stark Expo that it clicked.

"Hey Aunt May, you're good with names, do you remember Captain America's real name?"

"Wow, I haven't thought about Captain America in years. Hmmmm, his name was Steve Rogers, if I remember, sounds so ordinary but it suits him perfectly. Oh, he was so handsome. I remember everyone wanted to marry him tall, blonde and those blue eyes! I don't think there was anyone who didn't love him."

"Oooook, Aunt May, that's enough. Really don't want to know about your love life."

"Oh shush you." She smiled, swatting him with a dish cloth. Then she heaved a sigh. "It's was so strange, he just disappeared."

"Yeah, strange." Peter agreed, lost in thought.

He called Steve on his phone. (Teaching Steve about mobile phones had been a fun one to explain, all the information in the world, in the palm of your hand AND it can call people too!) They arranged to meet later in a cafe/bookstore that they frequented.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Steve had offered to get their drinks while Peter found a place to sit, he chose somewhere that was slightly secluded so that they could talk.

"So I was watching TV with Aunt May. Did you know that they're bringing back the Stark Expo.?"

Peter watched Steve out of the corner of his eye, pretending to be looking at his coffee.

"My Aunt mentioned that the last time there was one, was when Howard Stark was alive. Apparently he was best friends with Captain America and a Peggy Carter. My Aunt kept saying how great Captain America was before he disappeared. Weird that he just disappeared isn't it?" He finished, looking straight at Steve as he said the last bit.

When he saw the panicked look on Steve's face he continued, his voice becoming slightly whiny.

"Seriously Steve, you could've said something. I mean I've only been making lists of things you need to know from the last 10 years, now I've to go back at least 70! I hope you know how much longer that's going to take."

He watched as Steve let out a sigh of relief. Looking at Peter he said quietly,

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad, but here I was thinking you at least knew how World War II ended. Only to find out you were fighting in it."

He ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath, he calmed himself.

"So now that I know, what would YOU like to know?"

"Tell me...tell me how it ended."

He'd been sitting on the couch with Gwen watching the new James Bond movie when he felt his phone vibe in his pocket. After fishing the phone out, as his other one had been commandeered by Gwen, he read the text he'd just received.

'S'up Pete, you doing anything this Saturday?'

'Hey man! Not yet, what you got in mind?'

'Me and a few friends had booked a day of paintballing. But a few of them had to bail. We're looking for replacements and since we're about even at that zombie one, I thought you might like to join. You up for it?'

'Really, I am sooo there. Send me on when and where! :D'

'Cool will let you know. With you we only need four more, if you know anyone else, let me know.'

"I can feel the excited energy off you from here. What is it?" Gwen said, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Clint just asked if I wanted to go paintballing with him on Saturday, I said yes. HE said there's still four more places left, wanna go?"

"Peter how many sports do I play?"

"Uhh none? No wait...you jog!...never mind"

"Exactly. I love shooting people with paint as much as the next person, but only if those I'm shooting are of the same crappy caliber as me. No way am I playing against a bunch of gun happy guys and Spiderman, even though I know you'd never shoot me." She finished smiling at him.

"Now be quiet, I can't concentrate on Daniel Craig's eyes if you keep talking."

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Hi Steve...no I'm free. I'm just dropping some photos to work then collecting some more material from Jane's. I can meet you at Central in about half an hour, that ok?...Great see you then."

Peter walked another 800 metres before reaching Jane's shop. Striding in, he called out a greeting to the woman at the register.

"Hey Jane, just came to collect my stuff." Peter said, coming to a stop at the counter.

"Hey Peter, how's things? Weather's nice, doing anything for the weekend?" She said as she rooted under the counter for a bag containing his things.

"Everything's good, just watched a movie with Gwen on Tuesday, you know that new Bond movie that just came out on DVD. And I'm going paintballing tomorrow, wanna go, we're short a few players."

"Sorry I can't, have to mind my sisters kids, but I know someone who'd love to go. Hey Nat, you doing anything this Saturday?" She said, handing a bag over to Peter but looking straight passed him at Natasha, who'd just entered the shop.

"Not currently, though plans to change. Why may I ask?" Her clear voice cutting the distance easily.

"Uhh, a friend of mines have a game of paintball planned for tomorrow and he's short a few people, he said to ask around. Would you like to go?" He said, trying to and easily imagining this woman as a deadly force. He watched as she eyed him contemplatively.

"Where's it on?"

Peter took his phone out of his pocket to recheck the address.

"It's at Stingray Divers,762 Grand St. over in Brooklyn. It's starts at 11."

"...Sure."

"Ok, I'll just let him know. Want me to send you on ways to get there?"

"Oh, Peter you smooth thing, trying to get her number." Jane said, whispering loudly to Peter.

"No need, I'll just drive." Natasha replied.

"Annnd rejected." Jane piped in.

"Would you like a lift?" Natasha offered. The other two turned slightly shocked.

"Uh, yeah! I mean yes, that would be great."

"Send me your address. I'll text you tomorrow when I'm outside." She said, holding her hand out for his phone. She input her number and handed it back before turning towards Jane." The usual, please Jane"

Peter still tunned payed for his stuff, thanked the two ladies, then practically ran out the door when he saw the time.

He was supposed to meet Steve in three minutes!

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Hey Steve! Sorry to make you wait, got held up sorting some stuff for tomorrow." Peter said as he tried to catch his breath, running here saved time but covering a mile in 7 minutes was still tough going. He was pretty sure that if he didn't have his enhanced powers that he wouldn't even be standing right now.

"It's ok, I just arrived a minute ago myself. Here let's find a bench you can rest on." He said steering Peter onto the path that led into the park.

Once they'd reach a bench Peter collapsed onto it. Steve smiled at his antis before taking the space beside him.

"How's the list going? I had to ask someone else for references for the 60's-90's for you." Peter asked after he caught his breath.

"It's going well. I went to that theatre, you know the one that does the old movies down on fourth and Broadway. Watched three movies there. You should have seen the ladies, each of them more beautiful than the last. Audrey Hepburn, Elizabeth Taylor and Marilyn Monroe. I'm almost mad I missed out on them. One of the guys mentioned they'd been playing Bruce Wayne movies next week, said I should drop by, check out his movies. I'm actually looking forward to it."

Peter smiled as he listened to Steve, Steve's face became more animated as he talked. Steve suggested a walk around the park. As they walked, Peter mentioned that he was going to be going paintballing tomorrow, seeing Steve's confused face he proceeded to describe the game. Steve nodded along as Peter explained the rules but Peter could tell he wasn't fully getting it.

"Ok, that's it, you're coming with us tomorrow and you are going to learn how to play it first-hand".

* * *

**LINE BREAKS ARE MY BANE!**

**Feedback...good...wanted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awwww, look at all the cute fav.s and follows. Thank you!**

**Still amn't rich enough to own any franchises.., fingers crossed though.**

* * *

Peter stayed with Steve in the park for another hour before he eventually headed on.

When he got home he texted Natasha his address and asked if it was OK if he brought someone else with him. After she replied with an 'OK' he proceeded to text Clint and tell him that he'd found two more players. Clint replied quickly, stating that he'd been able to get one more person himself and that he had another person who was a maybe.

**-TIME SKIP AND POV CHANGE TO STEVE—**

Steve had arrived early, 8:30 on the dot. Ok, so maybe two hours early was a bit ridiculous, he was just so happy...and nervous. From what Peter said about the game, it sounded like a mock war game where you were only shot with paint. He wondered how he'd react to the situation. Mentally it felt like the war happened only yesterday and his time here in the future was a weird dream. He hoped he didn't do anything stupid. He was still acclimatizing to everything. Everything here in the 21st century was so advanced, moved so quickly, he'd already missed so much that he really didn't want to miss anymore.

He'd been standing outside Peter's house for ten minutes when the door opened.

"Oh! Hello, who are you?" An old lady, ('Aunt May', she's Peter's Aunt, Steve's mind supplied), said. Steve straightened to face her.

"Hello there ma'am. My name's Steve, I'm a friend of Peters. He said to meet him here, we're going paintballing later, but I seem to have arrived a bit early." He replied, looking a little sheepish.

"Well, you'll be waiting a lot longer. My boy may be a genius but he's as slow as a wet week to waking in the morning. I'm about to head to the shop to collect a few things for breakfast, would you like to join me?" She said, closing the door behind her and walking down the steps to stand beside him. (She muttered something about 'young one's these days, being so tall' and 'when did Peter have such handsome friends' and a 'if only I was a few years younger'. Steve blushed, his advanced hearing picking up every word.)

"Only if you don't mind the company. I'm afraid I tend to walk a little slow, everyone's always in a rush, I like to take my time." He said said, giving her a small smile.

"I know exactly what you mean. You're a man after my own heart." She said shaking off the slightly glazed look on her face at his angelic smile.

"Ok then, let's go, it's about a ten minute walk usually, but I'm gonna try and drag this walk out." She said turning to head down the road. When he'd caught up to her, she asked.

"Now tell me, how do you know my Peter."

**-TIME SKIP AND POV CHANGE TO PETER—**

Thankfully the scanner had been quiet last night. So Peter actually managed to get some decent sleep, he woke easily when his alarm went off at ten, giving him at least, half an hour before Natasha would arrive. After falling out of bed, he grabbed some clothes and ran across the hall to the bathroom to take a shower.

Now showered and dressed he headed downstairs. He could smell the bacon frying from here his mouth watering, he let the smell guide him to the kitchen. He was slightly stunned to see Steve in the Kitchen chatting to Aunt May, like old friends.

"Ah Peter, there you are! I was just telling Steve about the time we were heading to the neighbours Halloween party and we passed that couple that had a flat tire."

"Oh yeah, An Uncle Ben was dressed as a the sugar-plum fairy; pink tutu, hairy chest and all!God, i'd completely forgotten about that." Peter said smiling back at his Aunt.

"I've left your breakfast over by the cooker and there's extra if you want it. We've already eaten."

He collected him plate and took a seat at the counter beside his Aunt

"Hey Steve, how you doing? You ready for today? Hope you weren't waiting long."

"No he just arrived a few minutes ago, I invited him inside to wait." Aunt May answered. Steve smiled at her.

Peter sensing he was missing something private just shrugged his shoulders and dug into his food. He listened to them talk and put in a word every now and then, but mainly concentrated on eating, he had a feeling he'd need the energy today. He ended up finishing off two plates of toast, bacon and eggs fairy quickly.

"I swear Peter, someday I will find out where you put all that food." Aunt May said shaking her head, before taking his plate from him. Peter grinned back at her, she was always amazed at how much he ate these days.

He felt his phone vibe in his pocket and took it out.

"Looks like Natasha's outside, you ready to go?" He said rising to stand. Seeing Steve nod, he turned to his Aunt muttered a goodbye before kissing her cheek and heading out towards the door. He was walking down the steps when Steve caught up to him.

"Your Aunt is one hell of a lady." Steve said.

"I know." Was all he responded.

Peter gave quick introductions when they were all in the car. He noticed Natasha's eyes narrow slightly when he said Steve's name. Peter briefly panicked, worried that she knew who Steve really was. When she didn't react further he relaxed. The journey was mainly silent, they listened to the radio and Peter explained certain references that Steve didn't get, without being too obvious.

They made it to the the place in record time. Natasha was one hell of a driver.

They were only waiting five minutes before Peter heard his name being called.

He turned to see Clint and a large group of guys following him.

"Hey Peter, you ready for this?" Clint asked.

"More like are you ready to get beaten again?" Peter shot back.

"Hey! That's only because we ran out off time that day, I'll so beat you next time. And anyways, that was in a hall, we'll see how you do against the real thing." Clint said confidently. "Oh yeah, one of the guys got called in to work so we're one person down, one team is gonna be short. How about we just introduce everyone and pick the teams, then head in and start this thing." Seeing everyone nod, he started to introduce the others.

Clint had brought eight players including himself; Len, Joe, Mark, Ethan, Oliver, Paul, Sam. Peter then introduced Natasha and Steve and himself, Peter noted how Clint's head shot up when he introduced Natasha and then how his eyes widened when he mentioned Steve.

Ethan became the first captain and Clint quickly asked to be the second.

Ethan chose first, getting Oliver. Clint chose Natasha, Peter wasn't sure why, but already the teams seemed mismatched... in Clint's favour.

Ethan then chose Mark and Clint, continued until everyone was on a team. Peter ended up being on a different team ot Natasha, Steve and Clint. (Being chosen last, probably because of his age, which sucked!)

The teams were: Ethan, Oliver, Mark, Paul, Sam and Peter. Versus Clint, Natasha, Steve, Len and Joe. Six versus 5.

With the teams picked, they went and collected their gear: overalls, bodyarmer, helmet, a paintball gun and a bag containing ten magazine each. They were given a map and ten minutes to devise a plan and discuss strategy.

Peter wasn't asked for his opinion, so just stood and watched as the others came up with a plan. He was amazed at the efficiency of the group and how easily Ethan took control. They must have played together before, when he called out plans or code words they all seemed to understand.. Mark took a quick minute to explain the scenarios and phrases. When a buzzer went off to signify the end of the planning stage they were led to a fence with a door in it. It led to their base. Everyone quickly got into position.

Peter was made a look-out, you know a 'just-sit-there-and-don't-touch-or-shoot-anything' job, easily disposable.

'Probably think, I won't last long. I'll show them.', he thought.

The game started slow, each team scoping the terrain, getting a feel for the area. It was about fifteen minutes in that he heard the first klaxon. A klaxon, as they'd been told before entering, meant that someone had 'died'. He moved to the wall containing lights representing each team, he saw number 4, Paul's light, go out, one of their man'd just been killed.

Barely three minutes later another klaxon sounded. He watched the lights, it wasn't anyone from his team.

He stayed on the upper level of there base, using the lens on the gun to try and spot anyone. He noticed movement in the far left corner, when he focused on it he realised that it was just Mark. He decided to follow Mark's movements. He covered the man for a couple hundred metres before the man was shot down unexpectantly.

Peter's eyes searched the area for any enemies, none were found.

The klaxon sounded.

He'd spotted Len, from the opposite team, emerging from behind a large tree. Len had barely taken three steps before Peter had pulled the trigger and taken the man out himself.

He watched as a nearby tree split into two, Oliver's form separating from it. The man moved further into enemy territory, disappearing again.

Peter let out a whistle of appreciation, that was some awesome camouflage.

The current teams left were:

Ethan, Oliver, Oliver, Sam and Peter. Versus Clint, Natasha and Steve. Realising who was left on the other team sent a shudder up Peter's spine.

No matter who won, Peter decided he was going to fight till the last.

Since the rules of this particular game didn't have a flag or prize that need to be captured Peter saw no real point in staying in the base. He put the bag on, and pulled the straps tight, securing it to his back. He picked up his gun and headed out into the battlefield.

His sense's were on high alert. He jogged quietly through the underbrush.

Having memorized the map, he stopped at what he thought was less than 100 metres from enemy camp.

He wasn't fully sure what happened, one second he was standing beside a tree casing the area, the next he was 20 metres closer. He looked around to see what has happened and noticed paint splashes were he'd stood. Peter mentally thanked his spidey-senses.

He whirled and ducked, bringing his gun up to shoot whatever was behind him. He came face to face with Natasha.

"You just tried to kill me!" Peter said incredulously. He noticed she was making no move to lower her gun. "Ahhh, come on. That is so unfair, I can't shoot a girl!"

"That's Ok, you don't have to because you won't have the chance." She said, pulling the trigger.

He dodged left and instinctively shot back when paint bullets flew past his face, missing him by inches.

Ok, maybe he didn't have a problem with shooting girls... well with paintballs at the very least.

She was about to follow him into the tree line when a klaxon went off, she stopped. Threw one last glance at him before turning towards her right and walking into the trees again.

Peter relaxed a bit, lowering his gun. He decided to circle around and find another way into their base when he came face to face with Ethan.

"Holy crap, you nearly scared the life out of me." Peter hissed quietly. Doing a quick 360 to make sure Natasha wasn't around, he turned back.."So, you got a plan?"

Ethan didn't respond for a while and when he did, it wasn't with a plan.

"Why did she let you go."

"What are you talking about, I was just shot at. If that klaxon hadn't gone off she probably would have killed me." He was getting too worked up, apparently near heart-attacks did that."What about Oliver and Sam? Oliver was heading in this direction last time I saw him."

"They're dead."

"Crap, we might actually lose. Have you seen Clint or Steve around?" Receiving a shake of the head. Peter sighed. Those two could be anywhere and after that last klaxon, the odds were three against three.

"Ok here's what we'll do, we'll scout until one of us spots an enemy. I'll act as a distraction, draw there attention and then you can shoot them."

When the man didn't say anything, Peter took that as an 'OK'.

They tracked around the are, circling closer the the other's base when Ethan stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

Ethan nodded to something on his left. Peter crept closer and saw Steve standing there, pacing.

Peter straightened himself, hardening his resolve and took off towards him. Steve'd turned to face his when he heard him approach. After realising it was Peter he raised his gun ready to shoot.

Peter wasn't stupid he knew that the only way to not get shot was to use his enhanced speed. He shot across the space shooting at Steve and Steve used his own enhanced speed to dodge and fire back. He ran forward, the closer he was the easier it would be to turn. They danced around each other getting closer with every shot that went off, Peter was eventually able to twist Steve into Ethan's line of shot.

He heard the impact and watched Steve stiffen. A klaxon went off, sounding his death.

"You tricked me?" Steve said, slightly betrayed.

"Only way to take you down." Peter responded his voice softening."Knew you'd be tough to beat, had to tag-team you."

Ethan then walked into the area.

"We should go now. They'll be on the move, to see who died." Peter nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Peter asked Steve before he moved, making sure the man was ok.

"Yeah, I'll see you." He said, no hint of betrayal in his voice anymore.

They'd finally reached the enemy base only for Ethan to be shot. Peter quickly retreated. It was only after checking the area around him for Clint of Natasha that he noticed a strange shadow on the ground. He glanced up at the trees, he could see Clint scanning the area from twenty feet up.

"So that's how he did that, wonder who else he's killed from up there." Peter wondered while secretly admiring the good vantage point. Using his superspeed he darted from his spot towards the base. A trail of paint splatters littering the ground behind him. They were getting closer to him but so was the base. He dove the last few metres, just making it. He could hear the loud thuds as the bullets hit the walls.

He climbed the narrow stairs that was would bring him to the roof. He knew from his own base that the walls were about a metre high with merlons along it. He crawled on his belly to the closest wall. He popped his head up to check if he could see Clint from there. The man was off to his far left, gun aimed at the base entrance. Peter seeing no better chance took the shot.

Bullseye!

He'd already decided that he was never going to let Clint forget this.

He was so distracted with his happy-kill-shot-dance, that he didn't notice anyone coming up the stairs.

"Shame, you'd been doing so well." Natasha said, right before she shot him in the chest.

The two klaxons went off, signifying his and Clint's deaths.

Peter shoulders slumped in defeat, he might have killed Clint but Clint's team had beaten his.

**-TIME SKIP—**

After they'd left the forest, given back the equipment and joined back up with the other players, Clint suggested food. It was a unanimous yes. Peter piped in with pizza, no one could deny that pizza sounded pretty damn good after all that running around and dying.

Natasha offered to drive some of them while Mark brought the rest.

Peter ended up in the back squashed between Ethan and Clint.

"Hey guys I know i'm the smallest but any chance of ye scooching over a bit?"

"Whoops! Yeah sorry Pete" Clint apologised as he made room for the teen. "Nice shot by the way, honestly didn't think you were smart enough to know to use the platform upstairs to try and take me out."

"Smart move kid." Ethan piped in, "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"Em, the strategy was mostly videogames and the running, dodging part was thanks to a school friend,"Peter replied not making eye contact.

* * *

Elsewhere in their respective places both Tony an Bruce felt an odd sense of abandonment run through them.

* * *

**AN: Anyone with any ideas of where this fic is going, feel free to drop a line and you know, let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You readers are so strange, most reviews comment "update soon".**

**I'm literally giving you chapters daily and you want more?**

**That's pretty difficult when I don't know where this is going.**

**Anyone who does, please tell me**

**This chapter was inspired by furyisnotamused. Hope I've done him justice.**

**.Don't own 'em.**

* * *

Peter was happy with how the day had gone.

He'd ended up seeing a new side of Natasha, apparently she knew Clint already. So was pretty comfortable around him, she responded to even the stupid questions he asked.

Steve, (thanks to Peter's teachings), was able to participate in the conversations too. Peter'd felt cheated when Clint told him that, he and his friends had all done a stint in the army and so were pretty impressed with how both Steve and Peter played.

(He also secretly reveled in the knowledge that he'd lasted longer than trained soldiers.) So when Steve mentioned that he'd been in the army as well, they started to compare training.

After hours had passed, they swapped numbers before they all decided to head home.

**-TIME SKIP—**

He was on his way to school, but after waking up late and missing the bus he knew he'd never make it in time. He decided some super powered assistance was needed. He casually walked into a nearby alley and started to change into his suit.

He'd only one leg in the suit when his senses alerted him to a presence, whirling he turned just in time to see a man dressed in a black suit shoot him. Slightly shocked he barely noticed the pain of the little dart sticking out of his chest. He blinked and now there was two of them and they were walking towards him. He felt the drug start to take affect, he stumbled back a few steps.

"Really! Couldn't at least wait until i had some pants on?" he said, words slurring slightly. They just stood and watched as he moved towards a wall for support, leaning against it as his world started to tilt.

"I hope you have a real good reason for kidnapping me, 'cause the Vice is gonna be soooo pissed that I missed another day." He said, just before things went black.

**—TIME SKIP—**

The first thing Peter became aware of, when he returned to consciousness was that he was cold. 'The monsters, they hadn't even bothered to put a sheet over him. If he ended up with a cold he promised to become one hell of a thorn in their sides...whoever THEY were.'

He sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the couch he'd been lying on and looked around the room he was in. It was just an ordinary office.

He tensed, there was someone watching him. He was alone, but he could feel it. He looked around trying to find the source, eyes settling on a camera in the far corner opposite him. Then the door behind him opened.

"Awake, I see Mr Parker. Or should I call you Spiderman." The man said, he wore a long leather jacket, ( in this heat?) but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the eye patch over his right eye that did. He continued to watch Peter carefully "We expected you to be out for a lot longer, but I guess with your altered DNA, some anomalies are to be expected."

"Whaaaaat!?" Peter said, voice high and wavering. " I don't know what your on about, but you can't just kidnap me! I can have you arrested for this."

Realsing the the man wasn't buying it. He sighed and looked up

"Fine. Could I at least get some clothes?"

The other man nodded, the door opened again. One of the men from the alley came in carrying his stuff, his spiderman outfit folded on top.

'OK so maybe they did know who he was.' He took the clothes, throwing a glare at the man and started to dress. When he was ready, he turned back to the other man crossed his arms and asked.

"Ok, so maybe you do know who I am, but who are you? And what do you want?"

"My name is Nick Fury, I am the Director of an organisation known as SHIELD. We keep an eye on things strange things " He continued, trying to ignore a snort of amusement from Peter at his words. "We've known about your identity ever since the Dr. Connors incident; you left quite a bit of blood behind. We were going to leave you alone, since you mainly targeted criminals involved in petty crime. However recent evidence has brought you back to our attention."

He handed Peter a bunch of photos. There were some of him at the paintball park, standing beside Natasha and Steve as he laughed at something Clint said. Sitting with Tony in a coffee shop, Tony's gesturing, arms in the air, caught up in the middle of telling Peter a story. Transcripts of his conversations with Bruce, some with their notes on a palladium substitute.

"How do you know these people? What are your plans?." Fury said, voice taking on a hard edge.

Peter looked up from the photos a confused look on his face.

"What? Why do you have photos of us? I'm ..I'm not planning anything!" Peter said almost hysterically. " I met Steve at an old gym, Clint an arcade and Natasha at a shop. I took Tony's photo for work and I stopped Bruce from being mugged. I met them by accident."

"You expect me to believe you just stumbled across two international assassins, Ironman, Captain America and the Hulk by accident? Gotta do better than that kid."

"Gaah! But I AM telling the trut- wait, did you say that Clint and Natasha were assassins?" Peter asked, eyes widening at the news.

His face must have really shown his shock because Fury cursed quietly to himself before sighing.

"You didn't know?" Fury asked, watching Peter shake his head. There was a pause.

"They're some of our best."

"...Well that explains a lot. " Peter said flatly.

"I noticed you didn't seem surprised by Rogers identity. "

"Ah, yeah. I figured that out on my own...So now what?"

"Now that we know you're not planning on recruiting or using them, nothing. You can go back to doing what you did before."

"You..you won't tell them, will you? I mean, Steve and Bruce already know I'm Spiderman but the others; Tony, Clint and Natasha you won't tell them."

"Why not? You know about there identities."

"Hey I only knew about Tony's, Bruce's and Steve's. You're the one that spilled the beans on the others." Fury grimaced slightly at that reminder.

"Fine kid. We'll keep quite about it, for now."

"Cool, thanks. Since we're good again and seeing how you have the conversations between me and Bruce, think you could help with the whole palladium thing? I mean, we've both come up with possible ways of stopping it temporarily, but neither of us has the resources. And I know Tony's running out of time."

Fury stared at Peter, searching his face for something. He must have found it because he nodded.

"We'll look into it. You can go."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Peter collected his stuff and ran from the room. It wasn't until he was 300 metres away, that he realised he was very late for school and he had no excuse.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair and patrol wasn't much busier. Which was actually a good thing, as Peter was distracted. He was going back over what he'd discovered today.

What if Clint and Natasha were set-ups, people Fury planted to get close to Peter. No, that didn't fit. Fury had been accusing HIM of being the one with the plan. ...Unless he was just doing that to throw Peter off.

All this deciphering agents business was messing with his head.

Peter concluded that had any of them wanted to trick him, that they'd had plenty of chances. So basically he was going to act like nothing had changed.

He did another hour of patrolling then decided to head home.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Two weeks passed, things were peaceful. Then the Stark Expo happened.

Peter's heart almost stopped when he saw Vanko and his drones appear at the convention on TV.

Just the previous day, He'd gotten a phone call off Fury saying that while their,Bruce's and his, formula had worked, that it was still only temporary. Knowing that Fury was subtly trying to let Peter know that Tony was going to die. Peter spent the rest of the day trying to get in touch with Tony. He couldn't get through to him. The phone always responded as engaged and all texts and emails hadn't been answered. Peter had started to worry that he was already to late.

Peter got very little sleep that night, he spent all of the next day waiting for any response about Tony. It wasn't till that evening that he found out Tony was still alive and had created a new element to use in his reactor instead of palladium.

Pleased that Tony hadn't died, Peter left him to recover after his fight. He was so happy to get a phone call from Tony three days later that he just left to answer it, in the middle of class.

**-TIME SKIP-**

As they were in their final year, the time came for them, Gwen and him, to start thinking of possible choices for college. He was aiming for New York University, as it was science based and close by, so he could visit Aunt May, while Gwen was stuck between two; New York University and Oxford in England.

They'd argued about the England option briefly. Peter knew it was an amazing opportunity and that she'd most likely get it, but it also meant that they'd be separated, Peter probably wouldn't be able to get a scholarship there and he certainly didn't have the money to fund the trip himself. Gwen told him that the chances of her actually getting the scholarship in England were slim but she had to try. He countered, saying that if she applied she was definitely going to get it as she was the smartest person in their school and that they'd be idiots NOT to have her.

She'd just smiled back at him, she'd always thought him silly for having so much faith in her.

She could also see how the thought of separation, after hearing about Tony, was affecting him, so decided to drop the topic for now. He was grateful.

There were reports of the hulk fighting another monster and destroying Harlem three days later.

* * *

**AN:D****oes anyone have a preference of quantity over quality? Quantity being many small chapters and Quality being long but infrequent.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FILLER CHAPTER, just stuff some reviewers wanted to see.**

_**Seems people are confused about a timeline for the chapters, this is sort of an AU timeline, so here's so far.**_

_**1943- Captain America:First Avenger**_

_**2008-Hulk**_

_**2010- Ironman 1**_

_**2011- Amazing Spiderman 1**_

_**2012- Ironman 2/ Incredible Hulk/ Thor**_

_**2013- Avengers Assemble/ Amazing Spiderman 2**_

_**2014- Ironman 3/ Thor:Dark World/ Captain America:Winter Soldier**_

_**Chapter 1: Steve has awoken from ice sleep**_

_**Tony revealed he is Ironman**_

_**Clint and Natasha Pre-Vengers just doing their assassin thing**_

_**Bruce has turned hulk**_

_**Peter has defeated Dr. Connors**_

_**Chapter 2; Tony start of Ironman 2 palladium posioning has begun**_

_**Bruce is wandering South America end The Hulk, Pre-Incredible Hulk**_

_**Steve still Pre-Vengers dapting and stuff**_

_**Clint and Natasha Pre-Vengers, still assassining**_

_**Chapter 3: Repeat of Chapter 2 people placement**_

_**Chapter 4: Steve, Clint and Natasha Pre-Vengers**_

_**Fury also Pre-Vengers**_

_**Tony end of Ironman 2**_

_**Chapter 5: Filler Chapter**_

_**Tony end of Ironman 2**_

_**Steve Pre-Vengers**_

**Anything you recognise from a media, I probably don't own.**

**This is the conversation that Peter and Tony had on the phone, from the previous chapter**

* * *

Peter had only been half listening to Ms. Lowry, the Spanish teacher, when he felt his phone go off in his pocket. With skill that only a teenager has, he managed to take it out without being noticed, an acted natural when Ms. Lowry's eyes passed over him.

He subtly glanced down and saw the name on the screen, his heart jumped slightly. 'Tony S.'.

Without thinking he stood up and walked from the classroom, barely hearing Ms. Lowry's questions asking where he was going.

He'd quickly walked to the nearest bathroom, hands shaking he swiped the screen to answer the call.

"Tony?" His voice wavering... hopeful.

"Hey Peter. Just called to say that I'm not dead. To be fair I didn't actually see any of your messages until after the fight; JARVIS was on the blink, someone had hacked him! And before that I was trying to fix my reactor, I was trying to create a new element to support the reactor and stop the palladium. And I did it, I actually did it, I call it Star-"

"Tony, just shut up. I thought you were DEAD, You weren't responding at all. Then next thing I know you're fighting Vanko and I couldn't DO anything 'cause you were all the way in Malibu and all I could do was watch. And I swear if you ever scare me like that again..." He left the threat hanging.

"...I AM sorry, but there wouldn't have been an awful lot you could've done, even if you were here. You're not exactly superman and you haven't got a suit or something, so yeah didn't call."

'Damn it', Sometimes Peter forgot that Tony didn't know he was Spiderman.

"How about you just stop doing stupid stuff, that'd help. And Spiderman could've helped you, you know if you hadn't been in Malibu."

"...doesn't seem stupid till after it's done." Tony muttered.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Peter decided to change the topic.

"So when are you back in New York?"

"Actually, I'm there tomorrow. Meeting with a few clients and I was thinking of setting up office there. Was thinking of it for a while, your little rant just kind of cemented the idea. And you know me; I always love to be where the action is. New York seems like that place. Plus can you imagine how much fun it's going to be. You, me, science, it'll be great."

Peter just smiled as Tony prattled on.

* * *

**Peter and Pepper meet, Tony is hungover.**

"Hey Pete, you busy? Even if you are, come meet me at the 'Honey Pot' at three."

Peter didn't even get a chance to respond before Tony had hung up.

Luckily Peter had the last two classes free on Thursdays.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Peter arrived with ten minutes to spare, he was about to walk in, but was halted when the door to the cafe refused to open. He peered in through the glass door, just in time to notice Tony's head pop up from behind the back of a couch. Their eyes met, Tony turned away, he seemed to be talking to someone.

Moments later a young lady came into view, she walked to the door and unlocked it, letting Peter in.

Peter smiled as she re-locked the door, leaving the keys on a table nearby before heading back to where ever she came from.

"Peter, come sooth my terrible headache with some meaningless chatter about science...add something about my greatness." Tony said, as Peter approached the couch. Tony lay strewn out, an arm thrown over his eyes in an attempt to block out all light. Peter took a seat in an armchair opposite him. He smiled when he saw the state of Tony.

"Aaaaw did the widdle old man have too much to drink last night?"

"Yes, yes he did. I swear if anyone ever offers you a 'Dirty Maria', say no then kick 'em in the crotch for me."

"Do I even wanna know?"

Tony grunted in response.

"Once upon a time-" Peter started.

"No, I've already heard that one before!"

"Fine, uhhhhh today we were doing some experiments in school. Mr. Philips, my physics teacher, said that we had to present a small piece of work at the end of term, to show what we've learned in his class. Most I think, are just going to build circuits, I was thinking of just using one of my door locks. Being trying to develop a small versio-"

"TONY YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" A voice shouted from outside the cafe.

Both of their heads whipped around to see a gorgeous red-head looking extremely angry and typing furiously on her phone.

"Oh crap! Any chance she didn't see me?" Tony asked, shuffling down in his seat, so he couldn't be seen.

Tony's phone beeped.

Peter's eyes glanced at it before looking back at the woman outside, she was currently glaring in, arms crossed.

"Not a chance. You should probably let her in before she gets even angrier." Peter said, standing up to open the door.

"Peter don't you dare. She'll murder us both!" Tony hissed. Peter stopped.

"What? Why? Who is she? ...What have you done?"

"Her name's Pepper. She's CEO of Stark Industries."

Peter snorted at his answer before continuing walking and opened the door. He stood aside to let the woman in, she didn't even look at him as she passed.

"Tony, I can't believe you! You were supposed to be at a meeting with the Head of our Chinese division, three hours ago! You are so lucky, that I was already on my way over to check how the plans for the new office were going; otherwise we could've lost them. Why weren't you there? And who's he, the name of the cafe better not have been a hint." She finished. Eyes still cold and face still angry.

Peter and Tony both sputtered at the insinuation. Peter slightly annoyed that he'd been dragged into this.

"What! Where on earth would you get that idea! Peter and I are JUST friends." Tony rebuked, he swallowed loudly when her expression didn't change, she wanted him to explain.

"Ok, yes. I've been coming here to see Peter, but that's only 'cause he's cool. He's funny and he sciences!" Tony said, as if that was a proper explanation.

"What the hell Tony, you said you were here on business, not that my code name was business." He turned towards Pepper. "I'm very sorry. I didn't know that he was supposed to be anywhere."

Pepper's stance changed, her arms dropped and she gave a sigh of exhaustion.

"I know, it's not your fault. Sorry I shouted at you, Tony always did have a habit of doing whatever he wanted. You must be something though; he rarely likes hanging out with people. My name's Pepper Potts by the way." She said, holding out a hand to shake. Peter took it immediately.

"Peter Parker, nice to meet you."

"Uh, I'm still here, you know. Haven't left. Still in the room, dying, with a headache."

Both Peter and Pepper rolled their eyes, Tony never changed.

* * *

**Peter finds Cap.s old movies**

"Peter will you help me, I'm going to try and get rid of some stuff from the attic. I hadn't realised how much junk we have up there till I was putting the Christmas decorations back up. I meant to get back to it but forgot; the Walsh's down the road are having a garage sale and wanted to know if we wanted to get rid of anything."

"Sure thing, Aunt May. Will we do it now?"

"That was the plan."

He followed her up the stairs, waited while she pulled down the ladder and they both climbed up. Peter let out a whistle of amazement.' That was a lot of stuff.'

"Ok, just start opening boxes and if you see something useless, show me, then we'll put in a pile to get rid of." She ordered.

They kept with that routine for about an hour then Peter opened a box full of film reels.

"Hey Aunt May, what's all this?"

"Lord, I haven't seen those in ages. They were my old films of Captain America." she sighed, eyes glazing, lost in the memories.

He lifted one of the film reels and spotted a projector hidden beneath. He moved the box to the side, into the 'keep' pile. He'd check it out later.

**-TIME SKIP—**

After they'd dropped everything over to the Walshe's, who were delighted with the stuff, they came back and had dinner.

Aunt May was presently watching one of her shows, so Peter decided to head back upstairs. He lifted the box with the Cpatin America stuff in it down earlier. Carrying it into his room, he then dropped it on his desk and started to take everything out. It took a while but he eventually had the projector and the oldest dated film set up. He turned off the light and started the first one.

**-TIME SKIP AND POV CHANGE TO STEVE-**

He was eating dinner in his apartment when he felt his phone vibe on the table. He still couldn't get off the device. So small and so useful.

Putting down his cutlery he picked it up.

' Huh' it was a video message from Peter. He opened it, Peter's slightly off key but very exuberant voice sang to him.

"When Captain America throws his mighty shieeeld,  
All those who chose to oppose his shield must yieeeeld.  
If he's lead to a fight and a duel is due,  
Then the red and the white and the blue'll come throoough.  
When Captain America throws his mighty shieeeld."

Steve was shocked, ''What was that?'', the video continued

"Hey Steve, I just finished watching all your old movies, my Aunt had them all in the attic. Hope you liked the song, because it's stuck in my head, so you'll be hearing an awful lot of it."

* * *

**Just had a serial-reviewer, I think I died of happiness! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've been told by multiple people that the last chapter 6 was a piece of crap, so here's the revised chosen chapter. Sorry to those that actually liked the other one.**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

Today hadn't gone anything like he'd planned.

He'd been heading to school to attend his graduation, (yeah that's right, he was finally going to graduate).He hadn't even been half way there, when four police cars whizzed past him. He sighed and detoured into a nearby alley. Once changed he followed the sirens and easily got the gist of the situation.

Bad guy + stole something (dangerous)= Not Good

It took him a while but he was able to stop the guy, an Aleksie Systevich, a well known Russian criminal.

He didn't even have time to chat to any of the lads on the force, before he was gone again. Apparently graduation ceremonies didn't stop for secret superhero's.

He raced to the venue and arrived just as his name was being called. "Here. I'm here." He said as he walked up the stage steps, still fixing his gown. He grinning back at Mr. Edwards, the Principal, who gave him a disapproving look before handing Peter his certificate. Peter shook his hand before moving towards Gwen, pulling her to him and dipping her low before kissing her. They both smiled into the kiss as some of their fellow classmates wolf-whistled at their display. He set her back up and high-fived Mr. Vance's, the Vice, outstretched hand as he passed him.

**-TIME SKIP-**

'Aaaaannd you've finally done it. Well done, real good job.' Peter thought to himself. He groaned at his own thoughts.

Gwen had dumped him. He honestly couldn't blame her, hell he didn't even know what she saw in him in the first place.

He gave a huff full of weariness.

''No'' he told himself. ''Don't you dare go getting depressed this was the plan, So suck it up.'

He lay there but he didn't really didn't feel like being alone, so he pulled out his phone and began to search his contacts.

He'd just finished chatting to Steve, the guy preferred calls over texts, so started to text Clint, Clint's preferred form of communication.

'Hey Clint was thinking of having a game night, just the guys. Steve's coming, you in?'

'Hey Pete, sorry man can't. Kind of busy atm. Away on work, not sure when I'll be back. I'm bringing back souvenirs. What do you want a sombrero or poncho?

'You going to Mexico? I'll take a sombrero! No prob. man, we would've been mainly teaching Steve how to play anyways, the guys never played before o.O See you when you get back. Later.'

**-TIME SKIP-**

Clint had texted him last night when he got back, said that if he wanted his presents he'd have to treat him. Peter suggested the pizza place they'd gone to last time after the paintballing.

He'd just entered Big Rico's Pizza. Peter spotted him straight away. Well he thinks it's Clint. The man's wearing a sombrero, poncho and a fake mustache. He walk towards him.

"I can't believe they let you back into the country looking like that. You look like a character straight from a cartoon, a restaurant mascot or something. Where's mine?" Peter says in way of greeting.

"No entiendo, señor." The man replies looking very lost and confused.

Peter moved closer to the man, taking a better look. He certainly looks like Clint but it's hard to tell with the moustache, He raises his hand about to yank the moustache off when the man burst out laughing..

"God, Peter. Alright I give! It's me, don't hurt the 'stache." Clint says, removing the sombrero and fixing his moustache. "How you been doing?"

Peter smiled back at him and they both fell into the booth he'd been sitting at.

"I'm good. Just enjoying life. did you get my snap?"

"The one of you wearing a dress? Yeah , you make a very pretty girl."He replies.

"Hey man, uncool. You know they're robes and everyone's gotta wear them." He shot back in defence. They take their seats and order some food before continuing to chat.

"Oh man, I can't believe you missed it. Remember when I told you I was gonna teach Steve to play? Well damn, man's a natural. So I started him off with something simple, you know some 'Need for Speed'. He wasn't great but I was just getting him use to the controller. Once he had it down, we moved onto 'Tekken'. Man he killed at it. He was able to remember ALL there special moves. That man has got some head for strategy, I'd hate to fight him . He beat me using Bryan Fury! Bryan Fury, Clint! I was using Yoshimitsu, He never let up for a second, I never got a chance to regenerate." Peter said, becoming slightly depressed at the memory.. He watched as Clint's jaw went slack.

"Really? No offence to Steve, but I didn't think technology would be his forte."

"Tell me about it. You totally have to come over next time we play."

* * *

He got a call from Tony asking if he was home. After replying that he was. Tony abruptly hung up. The doorbell rang two minutes later. Peter opened the door and watched as Tony picked up his transforming suitcase. Tony looked up.

"You mister, have some explaining to do" Tony said as he shuffled past Peter into the house. "Where's your Aunt? I'm dying for some proper company."

Peter closed the door and moved after the man.

"Aunt May?She's gone out. What's wrong with my company? What explaining do I have to do.?" Peter said perplexed by this whole conversation.

"Don't think you can hide it from me. the whole world saw it. Saw you fraternizing with the enemy. Harry Osborn, really Peter?" Tony said in disgust. He continued to eye you. "I hope you showered after. I will not stand for this betrayal."

Understanding dawned in Peter's eyes and he shook his head at Tony's antics.

"Really Tony? Jealousy is so not a good look for you. And I'll have you know I was friends with Harry long before we met." Peter watched amused as Tony's face twisted at the word 'jealousy'.

"I am not jealous. I'm just trying to protect you. You know they were involved in the Lizard scandal thing that happened last year. Wouldn't want to be getting involved with anything dangerous."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes. I'd forgotten how mundane you are. No super villains or terrorist groups ever go after you. "He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tony winced slightly.

"Ok, bad example. ...But out of the two of us, you like me better right?"

Peter ignored Tony's eyes that were pleading with him, to say 'yes'. He got to his feet and started walking towards the kitchen to make tea.

"You'll do." Peter says over his shoulder, hiding his smile as Tony splutters at his answer.

* * *

Peter's head was all over the place. Harry had just told him he was dying and that he needed Peter's blood, Spiderman's blood to cure him.

Peter felt horrible but he'd had to say no. He was more afraid of what his blood would do to him, especially if Dr. Connors was an indication.

What did he know about blood? Wait, that's it. Someone who knew about blood! Bruce!

Peter wasted no time in getting home. He logged into his emails and started typing. He told Bruce about Harry dying and who Dr. Connors incident being the main factor , why he couldn't give it. He asked the man to get back to him ASAP. He relaxed and started to lean back in his chair. He lent too far because the next thing he knows he's scrambling, he grabbed for the out of reach table, snagging his father's carrier bag instead. He hit the floor with a solid thump. His father's bag went flying. He heard something clatter as it hit the far wall. He was confused to hear the sound of coins hitting the floor seconds later. Tilting his head back he could see several of them rolling around the floor. He reached out and picked up one that had rolled towards him.

"Where did you come from? He rolled over and crawled towards their source. He found the calculator that used to be in his Father's bag. He looked at the one in his hand and made out one word 'ROOSEVELT'.

**-TIME SKIP-**

This train carriage contained all of his father's life work. The truth about their deaths and the reason why the spider bite had changed him. He'd never been happier to have that USB attached to his keys. He copied everything to do with the spiders including his father's confession of using his DNA in the human trial. He'd send it on to Bruce in another email later tonight.

Right now? He had to go tell Harry the good news.

Bruce video chatted back the two days later. He kept apologising for the delay, something about bad electrical storms. He told Peter what he'd need to splice his DNA from the venom and use the spiders advanced healing by changing certain parts of the genome.

"You're an absolute Genius, Bruce!" Peter said excited.

"Peter, this is all from your father's work, he's the genius. I wish I could have met him."

**-TIME SKIP—**

He injected Harry with the modified serum. Peter stood still dressed as Spiderman and watched as Harry writhing as the Healing factor of the venom countered the disease. He watched spellbound as the sores, paleness and stark veins receded. He help Harry sit back up before asking how he felt.

"Never better." Harry replied, a tired happy smile on his face.

* * *

He received a call from Gwen later that day. She'd gotten the scholarship. He congratulated her and asked when she was leaving. She paused before saying that she was already on her way to the airport, that she'd heard about a course starting there soon.

His heart clenched at the thought of her leaving. He couldn't deny her this, he loved her but he didn't want to hold her back.

"Peter?"

Her voice bringing him back to the present.

"Sorry, you just caught me a little off guard. I wasn't expecting that. Not that I thought you wouldn't get it, 'cause I totally did. You know because you're so smart and nice and-"

"Peter! It's ok I get it. Are you…are you ok with me going?" She asked voice wavering slightly.

"I …I am. You were right, sometimes people are just on different paths. ….Good Luck. Don't forget to email or Skype me when you get there, 'k?"

"It'll be 5:32 here when I arrive in England Peter. And don't worry ….I will. Bye Peter."

"Goodbye Gwen."

* * *

He'd was just lying sprawled face down across his bed, oddly exhausted from the day.

He was so out of it, he jumped when his phone went off, somehow hitting himself in the face with his own hand.

"Son-of-a-!...Hello?"

"Mr. Parker? It's Fury, it seems we're going to need your help with something…"

* * *

**Feedback/reviews is the currency of fanfiction, they motivate us to continue.**


	7. Chapter 7 the end?

**We have officially gotten over 100 reviews! Go you guys!**

**You really respond to ultimatums, checked the stat.s this morning and saw you'd DOUBLED the previous review number. **

**Now down to business. So the odds were actually pretty even for which chapter to continue it on from, which I'm surprised about considering the previous chapter 6's response, but whatever. The alternate version was however the winner. **

**So here's the follow up from it.**

**Ps. Doug-Nwet Owen Annie-Ping,,,get it :D**

* * *

_"...we're going to need your help with something." Fury said._

* * *

"Fury? Uh, hey, yeah, my help, sur- wait, what?" Peter asked confused, still not completely awake, though hearing Fury's voice certainly jostle a few brain cells into action.

"To be specific, we need Spiderman's help. We currently have a situation and we need your help to contain it." At peter's lack of immediate response he continued. " We know you've been busy recently, talked to any of our mutual friends?"

"Yeah, I chatted with Bruce like three days ago. He helped me with something."

Ah yes, the new serum. Three days ago he was still in Calcutta. Earlier today we were somewhere above the Atlantic. Right now his whereabouts are unknown. Your other friends are currently on their way to New York, to help stop an alien invasion. Will you help them?" He challenged.

"Alien invasion? What !?"Peter said back. 'Fury was totally having him on.' "I hate to poke holes in your story but alien's don't exist."

"Mr. Parker, as of ten minutes ago, I think you'll find they do and they are here. There is currently a portal above the city where they are entering. We need you to help contain this thing, help stop them. Will you help us?"

"...where do you need me?"

**-TIME SKIP-**

"God damn it, that one really fricken hurt! When this is all over, I am soo changing the colour of my suit." Peter groaned.

He'd been fighting non-stop for the last twenty minutes. It only took one small yank of one of the aliens off there weird glider scooters for them to see him as a threat. They hadn't let up yet.

"Oh no, you did not just diss the colour red. Have you seen my suit, it's obviously the best colour ever."

Tony had swooped in firing, blasters knocking back a few of the aliens around Peter. Peter finally had room to move. He webbed a few creatures, flinging them into walls, eventually all of them in the area had been taken out.

"Hey you're the Spiderman guy, right? Nicky brought you in to help?"

Peter nodded back.

"Cool. Well Hulk's kinda got the whole God thing practically sorted. He was playing with Loki last I saw. So we're mainly rounding these things up. I've actually got to go have a look at that portal, see if we can close it. Cap.s somewhere over on there, if you head over he'll sort you out. Good? Good." Tony finished before flying off again.

Peter watched him go. A roar in the distance reminded him of the situation. He quickly started swinging over towards Steve.

He landed in time to see Steve, Clint and Natasha all kicking ass. Aliens were dropping left, right and centre. Some from shots to the head (both bullet and arrow), by brute force (Steve had one hell of a swing) and from being toasted alive ( Thor's lightning scared the crap out of him).

Steve whirled around catching sight of him.

"Pe-I mean Spiderman?What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Fury, said he needed a little help. So here I am, got a plan?"

Steve just looked back at him, as if debating involving him. His debate was cut short when four more aliens dropped near them.

Steve wasted no time throwing his shield, knocking two out. Peter swung one into a wall and then webbed him to it. He shot a web at the other and swung him towards Steve. Steve used his shield as a ram to knock it out.

"Ok, you can and Natasha are going to try and close the portal. We're going to cover them and try to contain this to one area."

"Sure thing Cap." Peter replied, throwing a hasty salute towards Steve before taking off.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Peter watched horrified as Tony flew the missile into the portal.

He then watched as the aliens all went lax, like puppets with there strings cut, falling to the ground.

His eyes quickly flew back to the portal, waiting for Tony to reappear. He didn't.

he watches alarmed as the portal then begins to shrink. The portal was closing.

It's almost completely closed when he spots something falling. At first he thinks it's just another alien but when he squints he can make out a red sheen.

"Tony!" Peter shouted in relief. But the relief is short lived as he realise that Tony's falling too fast. 'Why isn't he slowing down? Well he did just fly a nuclear missile into outer space. What if he's hurt, or unconscious!'

Peter wasted no time in swinging up the closest building. ' Maybe if I create a net of webbing I can stop him, slow him down a bit.'

Peter pauses however when the Hulk jumped into a building a cross from him. Peter watches as he bends his legs slightly before making another huge leap upwards. He plucks Tony out of the air, cradling him to his chest. The hulk starts to descend back to the ground. He watches the other all gather round. He then hears the Hulk let out a deafening roar and watch as Tony jolts on the ground.

Peter's about to go join them when his phone goes off.

"What the ?" Peter said. He'd completely forgotten he had his phone with him. He pulled it out and grimaced at the destroyed screen. He swiped his finger across it and was amazed when the phone worked.

"Uhh hello?"

"Peter? Peter, where are you? Where ever you are, stay inside. I've just seen the news, there's monsters attacking the city!" Aunt May's voice cried.

"I'm ok, Aunt May. I'm on my way home now. Stay inside Ok? I'll be there in a sec." Peter told her trying to sound reassuring.

Peter took one last look at the people below, making sure they're all safe before turning and heading home.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"The others have been asking about you. Well about Spiderman. You just kind of disappeared there at the end. You alright?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Had to head back Aunt May called saw the news you know how she gets. How is everyone?"

"They're all good. a few bumps and scratches, you know. nothing serious."He gave Peter a strange look. "You didn't seem very surprised to see Clint and Natasha yesterday. Why?"

"Well how'd you think I got there so fast? Fury called me. We'd met before. Apparently he thought I was gathering a group of spies and hero's, ended up being the one to spill the beans about Clint and Natasha, hadn't actually known they were spies." Peter told him, laughing at the memory.

"THAT's where he got the idea to form the avengers? That's hilarious." Steve joined him laughing. Steve waited until they'd calmed down before continuing. "Wait you said hero's?Does that mean you know Bruce and Tony too?"

"Them? Yeah, we've been friends for a while. though Bruce is the only other one that knows about me being Spiderman."

"That must be tough to hide."

"Yeah, but it's definitely better than the other option. I mean seriously can't you just see it, Tony finding out and wanting to come on patrol, getting bored and just being annoying. And Clint and Natasha? Well they've enough secrets to be minding with knowing mine.".

Steve nodded in understanding.

"Ok, I'll let it go. But I honestly think them knowing would make everything easier."

**-TIME SKIP-**

Peter had just jumped down into an alley, so he could change back into his normal clothes. He'd just dropped his bag when he sensed someone enter the ally.

"Mr. Parker, would you come with me." The man said. He was dressed in a nondescript black suit.

...something about this situation seemed oddly familiar.

"Who are you?"

"Director Fury would like to talk to you. This way please."

"Ooohhh, you're part of SHIELD. Well, let's go see what Fury wants then." Peter said.

A car was waiting for them at the entrance to the alley. When he climbed in, he found himself sitting opposite Fury.

"What no drugs?" Peter joked.

"Not this time." He replied. "Due to recent events the world is now aware of the fact that we are no longer alone in this universe.

And that means that the chance of meeting any more aliens has greatly increased. We need to be prepared when they come. We would like you to be apart of the Avengers, on a part-time basis."

"The Avengers? Uhh, wow that's really flattering and I don't want to seem ungrateful, but man are you asking the wrong person."

"Agent Barton and Romanoff were already considering recruiting you. They were really impressed with your display during that paint-ball game. You have enhanced senses, an increased healing rate and a high sense of moral justice. You're also probably one of the few things they all have in common. They are incredibly dysfunctional, but your presence could fix that. You Peter could bring them together."

"..I accept." Peter answered, voice determined.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Fury must have known Peter would accept because not even two minutes later they arrived at Stark Tower.

He followed Fury into the building and towards the elevator. Fury pressed the button for the top floor. The higher they went, the more nervous Peter became.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' He thought.

The elevator stopped, they were here. He stayed in the lift. Peter could already see them all gathered. Peter heard Tony talking to Jarvis, saying something about 'updates' and 'letting pirates in'. He could see Steve frowning in disapproval.

Fury started talking as if Tony hadn't said a thing.

"You are all here because I feel that it would be best for you all to meet your newest teammate. You all already know him, so this should be easy. Ok, everybody meet Spiderman."

Peter took his cue and exited the elevator. He saw everyone's eyes shift onto him. He noticed both Bruce and Steve wore encouraging smiles. The others, leaned forward all interested.

Peter steeled himself before reaching up and removing his mask. He watched as Clint's, Natasha's and Tony's eyes widened and the perplexed look on the Thor's face.

"Uh, hi guys." Peter said, sheepishly.

Silence rang out, then:

"No fucking way."

'Oh Tony...' Peter mused.

"Language!" Steve snapped admonishingly.

* * *

**And that people is us coming full blurb.**

**So what did you think?**

**Would you like this to continue? end? crawl back from whence it came?**

**Hmmmm might create a separate fic. of moments between them all. Feel free to shout some ideas out.**

**I would really like to thank Hell Hath No, for being an awfully good wench this whole time. Letting me use her as a part-time beta and soundboard.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I actually kinda blanked once I'd made it full circle. **

**But a bit of a kick from watching Mad Max: Fury Road made me feel like writing again, however since that fic is nowhere near done, I'll just give ye this filler chapter to keep ye going.**

**I'm thinking of continuing (slowly) with this fic and work right up to the next Avengers movie.**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

They continued to stare at him.

"Uh, guys?" Peter said, he turns towards Steve and Bruce for help. Bruce isn't even bothering to hide the amused grin on his face and Steve is still looking at Tony disapprovingly for his language.

"Since most of you are already familiar with Mr. Parker besides Thor, I'll leave you to get re-acquainted. We'll be in touch." Fury said, Steve, Clint and Natasha all nodded back. Fury then turned headed back towards the elevator and left. Peter followed his movements as the staring and slack-jawed looks from both Clint and Tony were starting to creep him out.

Thankfully Thor's voice breaks the silence.

"Why is everyone so quiet? Did the man of Fury not say you all knew him, why do you not greet the Spider-man?"

"Looks like you're full of surprises." Natasha says giving him a small smile.

"Really Pete, Spider-man? Ha! I knew, no ordinary civilian could take me out, you so owe me a rematch, welcome to the team kid." Clint said, patting him on the shoulder. Peter grinned at the acceptance; everyone else welcomed him as well, everyone except Tony. Peter's grin faded when he noticed this.

"Tony" " Peter started tentatively, seeing the slightly confused look on Tony's face.

"It was you, all those times, when we joked about superheroes and liking red. You were really just admiring yourself. How did I not see this? ...But out of everyone else, I'm still the coolest right?" Tony asked.

Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah Tony, you're still my idol." He laughed.

Now that everyone was in a better mood. Peter decided to move onto a safe easy topic.

"So, anyone hungry?"

"Yes, I am. Does anyone know where I could find a 'die-ner', Lady Jane brought me to one when I first arrived. We had this glorious nectar; I would very much like to try it again."

"Oh, can we go to Sanchez's? I haven't been since I got back and I'd kill for a coffee"

"Coffee! That is what Lady Jane called the drink." Thor said, happy to know the name of the drink.

"Sure, Sanchez's sounds good. I'm buying, I still owe you for all your help with Harry."

"Wait, did you say Harry? As in the Osborn kid?" Tony asked sharply.

Both Peter and Bruce nodded, not getting where Tony was going with this.

"Are you serious! Not just one but TWO of my science bro.s have betrayed me. If you're going to be hanging around him more, I'm going to have to start carrying disinfectant spray. "Tony said pouting. Peter just rolled his eyes in amusement at Tony's antics.

"Everyone else coming?"

* * *

"Best coffee ever, I can't believe you never told me about this place, Peter. We are so coming back here. Hey when we're not off saving the world, we should totally all come here again." Tony mentioned absent-mindedly, taking a look around the quaint cafe.

Peter had just set down the four drinks. Two cappuccinos for Bruce and Steve, one latte for himself and a caramel macchiato with two shots of espresso for Clint. Peter watched as they all took a sip of their drinks. Bruce and Steve seemed content with their choice. Clint had taken one gulp of his coffee, then another, then another before out-right declaring his love for the coffee and the cafe. Everyone else was giving the man strange looks, but Peter and Bruce knew the affects that coffee at Sanchez's had on people.

" Ok, have you guys decided yet?" Peter asked, question aimed at Tony, Natasha and Thor. Tony and Natasha nodded; Peter took their orders then faced Thor. "How about you, big guy?"

"I am ...slightly concerned about Agent Barton, he seems to have become possessed, by his drink. Is this normal?" Thor asked, he was still watching Clint.

"Sort of. He's not possessed. He's just had a lot of caffeine." Steve tries to explain. If the twenty-first century was confusing for him, he could only wonder how confused an alien god must feel.

"Yeah, the caffeine is giving him a...false energy. He'll calm down once it wears off." Bruce piped in. Steve shot the man a grateful glance.

"False energy? We do not have such a thing on Asgard. I am intrigued. I would like to try this false energy."

"Uh, ok, luckily you're in the right place. I'll get you a drinks menu and you can decide." Peter said as he leaned back in his chair, just enough to reach the table behind them and steal a menu. "Ok, big guy, what one's have you tried before? Then we can work from there."

"Lady Jane and Dr. Selvig offered regular coffee, but the Lady Darcy introduced me to the espresso. That one was very delicious. Could I get one of those?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Peter returned several minutes later with their drinks. He passed Natasha her vienna coffee and Tony his chai latte. He'd decided to get a double espresso for Thor. He watched as the man took a drink.

"This is delicious, even better than I remember. But I still do not feel the false energy. How do I get it?"

"Well, normally that would be enough for a normal person. I'll see if I can get you something a little stronger." Peter said before heading back to the counter. He approached the lady at the register, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Hey Soph, back again. I've got a friend who'd like to try your strongest coffee, he's looking for a good coffee buzz, espresso does nothing for him. Any ideas?"

"Got just the thing." She replied with a large grin.

"Great, whatever it is, could you double all the measurements? Oh, is fifteen enough to cover it?"

"Can do and yeah that'll cover it, thanks for the tip you're so good to me. Want me to drop it down when ready?"

"That'd be Soph." Peter said, putting the money down and throwing a grateful smile at the woman.

Peter returned to the table, dropping into his seat. He reached for his latte and had just taken a large sip when he felt someone looking at him. He lifted his eyes and met Tony's.

"I saw that. So what's her name?" Tony asked, a cheshire grin on his face.

"Uhh who, the barrista? That's Sophie, she works here. Stop looking at me like that, we're just friends, Bruce knows her too!" Peter exclaimed trying not to blush at the lecherous grin on Tony's face and the implications behind it.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Bruce said, a smile on his lips, he was obviously enjoying Tony teasing Peter.

Peter looked at Bruce betrayed. He continued to ignore Tony's smirking face until Sophie arrived with Thor's new coffee.

"Here you are Pete, enjoy." She did nothing to hide her toothy grin, Peter almost gulped at the sight of it. 'What had he just done? 'She walked back to the counter, a large grin still on her face.

"Here's your new coffee ,Thor." Peter said slightly apprehensively, as he placed it in front of the man.

They all watched at Thor took a gulp.

They watched as he swallowed.

They waited... and nothing.

"Well that was a let down." Tony muttered.

* * *

"Ok, from now on, the next time that barrista ever walks away smirking, we all know that something bad is going to happen. Agreed?" Clint asked, everyone nodded.

Peter had already tried to apologise to Sophie twice for Thor's actions.

It turned out the coffee had worked. Trouble was it worked a little to well. A minute after the first gulp, the caffeine had taken affect and it seemed like it hit all at once. Thor's voice boomed when he spoke, easily breaking through the quieter conversations happening at the table.

"I think the magic drink is working! I feel full of life, like I could battle a hundred Gol'varns with ease. I would love to do battle right now, does anyone accept my request?"

Heads had whipped around when he started speaking, both at their table and at others. They all tried to 'shush' the man as he continued.

"Thor you need to speak a little quieter." Steve said, aiming apologetic smiles at the other people in the cafe.

"Yeah big guy, ever heard of an indoor voice?" Tony quipped.

"Quieter? But I am not being loud. Why has no one has answered, who would like to test their skills against me?"

"Uh, how about we leave, head back to the tower and then we can sort this fighting thing there. How's that sound?" Peter said trying to solve the problem quickly.

"That sounds reasonable. I am interested to see how you fight, most of our warriors are not so young, but you have proven yourself. Let us make haste back to the tower." Thor said, standing abruptly. The others stood up as well and started to exit the cafe. Peter and Steve stayed until last to apologise to Sophie and the other customers that they'd disturbed.

* * *

They made it back to the tower in record time, which was amazing considering they were trying to keep a hyper Thor focused. He almost wandered off several times distracted by silly things but any mention of a fight would catch his attention again.

They changed and met in the had it strangely stocked with a variety of both male and female workout gear. They decided that no weapons would be allowed, in order to keep the remaining building standing. They were treating the fights slightly similar to a boxing match, with four sets of five minutes. Natasha offered to be referee and would count any hits that would be considered an injury or kill as a point, first one to ten wins.

Bruce refused to fight at all and without weapons Tony decided it wouldn't be worth his while. more like he'd have no chance, but anyways..

Tony suggested they fight in order of age, oldest to youngest. Thor would be facing off against Steve first.

They were both well matched, point for point, their advance strength and speed on par. However Thor's years or experience allowed him to just about get the edge over final score 10-9 to Thor.

Thor/He fought Clint next. The match lasted only 12 minutes. Clint's smaller stature allowed him to get a few hits in but the man had always been more of a long range fighter so wasn't completely surprised when Thor beat him,10-5.

Next was Natasha .she'd switched with Clint. Normally the difference in height and weight would make anyone think that this would be an easy match, however close-combat had always been Natasha's specialty. The fight was over in seven minutes, 10-7 to Natasha.

Thor lay there surprised and blinked several times before sitting up. He then burst out laughing.

"Very well played, Lady Natasha. You would make a fine Asgardian warrior. You are just as fierce as the Lady Sif." Natasha smiled at the compliment and walked out of the ring confidently.

"Looks like you're up, Pete." Clint said, a grin on his face. He clapped Peter on the shoulder as Peter hopped into the ring. Peter got the strange feeling that Clint would enjoy watching him get thrown around.

Peter gulped as he took in Thor's form. 'Had the man always been that tall?'

"Finally young Peter, it is your turn." Thor said, he looked amused at the looks Peter was sending him.

They circled each other. Peter trying to think of a plan were he didn't get his ass completely handed to him. Maybe if he did it like Natasha and got close, maybe he'd stand a chance. With no better plan he went with that. He lunged.

* * *

Peter managed to dodge another punch from was starting to get desperate with hi movements, the score was already 8-3 in Thor's favour. Peter deflected a kick sent his way and reflexively went to spray the larger man in a covering of webbing as a distraction, the end result was not what he was expecting.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him, all of them giving him weird looks. Hell he himself was having a hard time trying to believe what he was seeing. There was some sort of white string coming from his wrist, that looked eerily similar to his bio-cable webbing.

"Mother of God, please tell me that isn't..." Peter said giving the webbing a disgusted look. "Get it off, get it off!" Peter chanted frantically, trying to dislodge the white string without touching it. He eventually had to pull it from his wrist and quickly flung it to the ground a distance away.

"What is that? I thought we were using no form of weapons?" Thor says, looking slightly annoyed.

"Is that..." Bruce begins to say, awe evident on his face as he walks towards the ring.

"I think it is, my science loving friend." Tony said, in excitement, coming to join him.

"Did you just produce your own web shooter? How is that even possible?" Steve asked Peter, slightly perplexed.

"Nope, not me, didn't do it. Must've been some other spider-hybrid." Peter replied, trying to look anywhere but at the webbing that Bruce and Tony are poking at. His eye's flash past the forms of Clint and Natasha who are just standing there watching everything.

"You seriously just produced your own webbing! This is pretty damn cool." Tony says, glancing up towards Peter before starting to rifle through his pockets..

"I wonder what the tensile strength of it is? How similar it is to the bio-cable? OH, how long does it take to decomposes?" Bruce looks about to pass out from all the possibilities. He turns towards Tony, who has used a pen to pick up the web-string and they begin to hurriedly walk towards the door. Peter can hear Tony mutter to Bruce about 'JARVIS', 'sample' and 'analyze'.

"..Ok, that was weird." Clint says. They'd all watched the hyped up duo leave.

Steve walked forward and challenged Thor to another match. Natasha and Clint lead Peter to another section of the gym.

"We'll check your aim and reflex's first. Then go from there." She ordered. Peter complies easily with each instruction given, grateful for the distraction.

"Hey, does this make you even more of a spider-man?" Clint ponders. "You know, Natasha's code name is BlackWidow. Since you're on the team does that make her the mother spider? You'd be like a spider family, Hey, I could so be the daddy spider. I'd be the coolest dad spider ever."

Peter smiles slightly at Clint's prattling.

"Well, he'll need more training, he's not bad, but if he's part of this family he's gonna need all the help he can get." Natasha says, coming forward to stand near Clint..

* * *

**And there we have it folks a regular old mind-fart. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what ye thought.**

**And as always anyone that would like to see a scene feel free to PM me.**


End file.
